My Life in 50 Sentences
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Quinn Fabray has always been misunderstood, has always had people tell her twisted life FOR her. But now she speaks out. In 50 sentences. This a story of Quinn Fabray, beautiful, pregnant cheerleader, and how she and RB became friends... almost.


**A one-shot about Quinn's life and from Quinn's perspective. For ej8012's 50-sentence contest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

All my life, whenever my parents' friends would refer to me, they'd always say something like, "Oh, she's the pretty one!", or "Your daughter, the beautiful cheerleading captain", or "the homecoming queen". It was always something that referred to my popularity or my beauty. I was the perfect trophy child.

And then there was Rachel Berry. She was almost as pretty as I was, yet when people spoke of her, even though they were words of hate and spite, it'd always go something like, "that snobby girl has talent", or "that chick Rachel has quite a voice". Nobody knew I could sing—they probably didn't even care about how tragic or devastating my life was, no, they just cared about my _looks_.

I would sing in my room from age four all the way up until now. I would write songs down on my notepad and think of pretty melodies that flowed with the lyrics. I would sing the songs out loud while I brushed my long, blonde hair. But no one knew that I did that—I don't even think my parents knew. So when I told them I joined Glee Club, they gave me the weirdest look like, "My daughter is joining something _that geeky_?"

But then I met Finn. Sure, he was sort of naïve and stupid, but he loved me and understood me. He didn't love me just because of my looks, but he loved me for who I was. Sure it was coincidence that he was quarterback of the football team, and that I was cheer captain, but that's how we gravitated towards each other.

Then came along Noah Puckerman, Finn's best friend, and when they hung out, Santana, Brittany, and I hung out with Finn and Puck as well, I eventually got close to Puck as well. And then—and then I got pregnant. I didn't mean to sleep with Puck, I really didn't. It was at Finn's homecoming party. I got a little bit tipsy and thought that Puck was Finn. I didn't love Puck, he didn't love me—he just wanted my body.

So then came several weeks and months of just lying to Finn. I bet it hurt Puck too, lying to his best friend, knowing he had screwed his best friend's girlfriend behind his back. And it broke my heart, seeing Finn so dedicated all the time. He even admitted he had visited Rachel's house and she tried to pull something on him—but he said nothing happened. He admitted that another girl tried to seduce him; he admitted that to _me_.

I also never told my parents. See, they didn't care about my grades because the school didn't care about my grades—as long as I passed and got a cheerleading scholarship somewhere it was fine; I was just a picture of McKinley High—the perfect, high-expectation picture. So my parents rarely asked me about my grades—but one day, my dad thought it would be nice if I invited Finn over for dinner, since they never formally introduced him.

I reluctantly agreed… of course it wouldn't be that bad, right? But Finn thought I told my parents—big mistake. I was kicked out because their perfect little trophy daughter wasn't so perfect anymore, she was pregnant at sixteen. So I lived with Finn.

But then that stupid Rachel figured out that Puck was the actual father of my baby, and told Finn. When Finn demanded to know the truth in the choir room, my heart wouldn't stop pounding. His face was red, but it wasn't anger that corrupted his face, I realized, it was _pain_. He knew he had been deceived, he knew he had been _lied _to—by the two people he most trusted; his girlfriend, and his best friend. And they had lied through their teeth.

After we won sectionals, I sat alone on the steps of the entrance to McKinley High. I couldn't go anywhere--my parents had kicked me out and Finn… Finn wouldn't even look at me. I felt something wet slip down my cheeks, but it wasn't my tears; it was rain. I looked up and saw a thunderstorm erupting in the clouds over me, and desperately I ran to the city bridge. I stood on the edge of the bridge, and tear slipped down my cheeks in the rain, choking noises coming from my throat the only hint that I was crying.

I was about to leap when hands grasped my waist and pulled me down off the end of the bridge. I looked into chocolate-colored eyes and saw that stupid Berry girl. "What?" I screamed. "You frickin' condemn me, and now you save me?"

"You're killing two people," Rachel whispered. "That baby didn't have a choice to be made, that was _your _choice, and now you're killing something that innocent."

I thought about that moment, then after several moments of silence said, trying to control my voice, "Thanks, Berry." And that was the unfortunate night, Rachel Berry, high-strung, gossiping, drama queen, and I, Quinn Fabray, beautiful, popular, pregnant cheerleader, became friends… well, _almost_.


End file.
